


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold night and two hot FBI agents. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Smethport, Pennsylvania, USA  
Smethport Motel  
10:30pm

 

She opens the bathroom door to see him kicking the heater.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"It's broken," he states, his back toward her.

"I doubt your foot is helping the situation," she says dryly, pulling  
the towel off her head. "Let's just use the other room. The Bureau pays  
for both, so we might as well use it."

"I called the front desk," he says, bending over to peer at something  
on the control panel of the unit. "It seems every heater in every room  
is on the fritz."

"What timing. It's supposed to be near freezing temperatures tonight."

"You're telling me," he says, now using his fist to pound lightly on  
the unresponsive machine. "Leave it to the government to put their  
employees up in a shithole with no heat in the dead of winter."

"Take a hot shower," she offers. "You might want to wait a few minutes  
to let the hot water build up again, though."

"Yeah," he mutters in agreement, giving the box one last boot. "I  
suppose--"

He stops short and sucks in a breath when he turns and sees her. She  
stands framed by the doorway, the last remnants of steam rising into  
the air around her. Her hair is wet and clings to the sides of her face  
and curve of her neck. Her cheeks and chest are pink from the heat and  
she wears nothing but a thin white towel wrapped around her body. The  
less-than-luxurious material hugs her body tight and leaves no room for  
imagination about the curves that reside just beneath it. He feels his  
cock twitch.

"Jesus, Scully..."

She smiles freely at his reaction. Their relationship, while not brand  
new anymore, is certainly in the "honeymoon phase" still and it  
delights and excites her to see this side of him. It really wasn't all  
that long ago that she could only fantasize about seeing that look on  
his face and now here he was, in the flesh, ready, willing, and able to  
fuck her senseless. And she is more than ready, willing, and able to  
let him.

"See something you like?" she teases, reaching a hand up to loosen the  
cloth that shielded her.

He is across the room and around her in an instant, causing her to gasp  
in surprise. The chill of his clothing and cool of his skin is a shock  
to her own and she feels goosbumps erupt over her body, his, by  
contrast, melting easily into the warmth of her. His mouth seeks hers  
greedily, his tongue pushing past her parted lips to taste her, to  
devour her. She yields to him completely, her body bent back at the  
waist beneath him as he takes what he wants. She feels a surge travel  
through her, quickly reaching the apex of her thighs and deep into her  
groin. She moans into him and locks her arms around his neck, pulling  
him harder into her. He reaches around to pull her towel off from  
behind and grabs handfuls of her revealed flesh, shifting their bodies  
together until her back is flat against the nearby wall.

Their mouths part, each gasping for air. But his want surges as he  
watches her head fall gently back, eyes closed and chest heaving  
against his with each breath, lips swollen from his onslaught. He  
quickly leans in and latches onto her neck, sucking and licking at the  
skin, his tongue rolling over her carotid artery as she stretches to  
give him more access. He feels her quickened pulse and groans against  
her, his hips pressing into her insistently. She lifts her left leg and  
hooks it around his right, gasping at the sudden contact against her  
exposed center. He bucks against her in response, his head at her  
shoulder now, nipping at the skin there with his teeth. Her hands, up  
until now idle around his waist, move up the length of his back,  
pushing the white cotton of his t-shirt with them. He lifts his arms up  
and over, his fingers grazing hers and he grabs the garment and sheds  
it off. He looks down, feeling her breasts bare against him now, her  
tightly drawn nipples grazing against his heated skin. He feels his  
cock throbbing now, pushing against the zipper of his jeans, even as  
her leg falls down to the floor again, trembling with her need. It  
visibly takes all his control to keep from tearing the denim free and  
pounding into her against the wall.

She hums at his yearning and moves an arm up to his head, pulling him  
into a wanting, but less urgent kiss. She places her other hand on his  
chest, pushing him, guiding him back until his knees hit the bed and he  
falls to sit before her. He leans back, using his elbows as support,  
and lets his eyes trail languidly down the length of her nude body  
above him. She relishes the way he looks at her, claims her and charts  
her with his focus. She shivers and he smiles.

"Scoot back," she says.

He obliges willingly, lifting one foot and then the other to push  
himself back against the headboard. She crawls after him and settles at  
his feet, rising to sit on her knees. His eyes catch hers now, his gaze  
unyielding, as she takes one of his shoes off, then the other. Her  
fingers fumble with his socks, but they are soon cast aside, as well.  
She tugs on the hem of his trousers, signaling for his participation.  
He understands immediately and moves his hands to unbutton and unzip  
himself. He hooks his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers and lifts his  
hips, pulling the obstructive materials down and over them until his  
dick springs free. She feels a rush of wet between her legs at the  
sight of him and makes quick work of pulling the rest of his clothing  
off his body. Their ragged breaths fill the room and the cool air, once  
offending, is now inconsequential.

She sinks back down to all fours, crawling above his outstretched  
slowly, but with purpose. He puffs at the sight of her inching towards  
him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. He knows her intention and  
feels his moisture leak from the tip of his ready cock. He's likely to  
explode in her face if she comes any closer.

"Wait," he grunts, his arms tense and hands flat on the bed as he tries  
regain some control.

She smiles wantonly, knowing his current discomfort will result on  
their mutual gratification. She moves up still, bypassing her original  
destination, to straddle him, thighs parted in eagerness. One hand  
comes up to rest on his shoulder as the other reaches down and gently  
encircles the length of his shaft. He hisses loudly, eyes squeezed shut  
and head thrown back, and thrusts his hips up against her. The movement  
causes the knuckles of her fist around him to graze against her  
opening. The bundle of nerves just above had already reached a  
heightened state of awareness, but now all bets are off and she throws  
her head back as orgasm threatens to tear through her. She lifts her  
head up to meet his strained stare.

"Now," he says, his head bobbing up and down in a vague nod, as if to  
reinforce his words. "Please..."

She readily complies, guiding him into her gently, the slick of their  
combined arousal more than enough to allow for an easy union. They  
groan simultaneously at the sensation. His hands firmly latch onto the  
curve of her hips, encouraging her to start her movement immediately.  
She starts slow, using his shoulders as leverage with which to push  
from. His head falls forward against her, his mouth against the valley  
between her breasts, letting her skin engulf him with each rise of her  
body. He can already feel his orgasm starting as his senses overload  
with the feel, smell, taste, sound, and sight of her.

"Close," he manages to say, teeth clenched.

He moves one hand down to where they are joined, his thumb seeking and  
finding her swollen clit. He pushes in time with her strokes up and  
within seconds she comes undone above him. He feels her muscles clench  
around him, milking him, encouraging him further along in his own  
release. Her body slows, shuddering and slick with perspiration, her  
eyelids heavy as she comes down from her high.

He can't help the movement of his hips under her. He thrusts up, his  
baser instincts taking over and demanding their own needs and she snaps  
back from her euphoria. She moves her hands up and hooks her fingers  
around the top of the headboard on either side of his head, the  
solidity allowing her pace to increase. His hands snake up and hook  
around her shoulders, pushing her down to engulf him even further with  
each advance. One, two, three more strokes of her body against him and  
he feels his orgasm rip through him violently, his grip crushing her  
against him as he calls out her name. They slump down together, his  
hips still moving involuntarily against her as he rides it out, until  
finally they come to a finish, legs and arms entangled atop the bed.

Her heart pounds furiously against her chest. She reaches over and  
places her hand to feel his beat in time with hers. He covers her hand  
with his own, stroking it gently and brings it up to his mouth. Eyes  
lidded with fatigue, he kisses her palm softly. She shifts until her  
she's level with him, pushing her mouth to edge out her hand for the  
place on his lips. She kisses him solidly, forcing his mouth open  
slightly for the chance to taste him again, to inhale and breathe him  
in.

It doesn't take long for a chill to shoot through them as the cold  
outside breaks through their delirium and the matter of a broken  
heating unit once again forces its way into their consciousness.

"It's cold," she states.

"Yes," he agrees.

He pulls the covers as best he can around them, but they're thin and  
worn and provide little relief against the cold. She starts to shiver  
next to him.

"What time are we meeting up with the local field agents?" he asks.

"7:00am."

"At the graveyard?"

"No, at the ritual site."

He shivers. He rubs his hands up and down her arms for warmth, the  
friction a very temporary relief.

"Well," he says, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the  
bed to sit. "I'm not going to get any sleep with you naked and freezing  
next to me."

"What are you suggesting?" she asks, her eyes narrowing.

He grins.

"C'mon, Agent Scully," he says grasping onto her hand and pulling her  
up toward the bathroom. "I think you need another shower."

* * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely and talented beta, Robin, for the always-positive feedback.


End file.
